1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus and other uses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game wherein a plurality of rolling members are positioned in a dual chambered tube so that the numbered members may be motivated to be arranged from a recognizably random distribution to a recognizably consecutive distribution for a solution to the game.
2. General Background
There have been numerous games on the market which have as their solution the movement of balls or other types of elements, at random order to a consecutive order, for example numerical. Based upon this basic premise, other types of games on the market, the most famous being the "Rubix Cube", adopt the manipulation of the game elements to a sequential colored pattern on faces of the cube. Although games such as Rubix Cube do attempt to provide a mechanical problem to be solved, they do not address the concept of free movement of spheres, contained in a bi-chambered tube, wherein openings strategically positioned between the chambers allows movement of the spheres between the chambers n such a fashion that skill in the manipulation of the tube and the movement of the balls between the chambers will result in the balls moving from a random order in a chamber to a consecutive order in the second chamber.
The following patents are listed for convenience as pertinent art found, but applicant is submitting herewith a detailed explanation in the Prior Art Statement for discussion of the patents cited herein:
______________________________________ PATENT NO INVENTOR TITLE ______________________________________ 4,413,823 Breslow "Ball Puzzle" 3,887,185 Landreville "Tilting tube With Rolling Member Game" 3,706,457 Gonzales, et al "Game Having Captured Marble Exposed For Digital Manipulation" 604,248 Hopley, et al "Puzzle" 601,924 Wilson "Toy Or Puzzle" 424,667 Bixler "Game Board" ______________________________________